Shin's Antics
by Dragongod Eclipsen
Summary: Introducing Shin, Godzilla's distant relative. He keeps to himself... Mostly. These are Monarch's records of Shin's activity, as well as the other Titan's responses to his actions. (Crackfic)
1. Rodan's Heart Attack

Rodan flew swiftly through the air, the flaming edges of his wings super heating the air around him. The ocean was fairly rough, giving him a nice updraft to float on if he decided to be lazy and stop moving wings for a bit.

In his mouth was the fresh corpse of a whale, the blood of the aquatic creature dripping down his beak as well as into his tongue, making him even more eager to reach his volcano nest and devour his meal.

As he sped across the sky, the island that he called home began to appear in the distance, as well as a familiar silhouette.

A form eerily similar to the King of the Monsters stood still in the abandoned ruins of the city Rodan had decimated when he left to answer the call of the strange Alpha signal two years prior.

With the mass awakening brought about by Ghidorah's call, many Titans had surfaced and began to roam about their respective territories with respect to the other Titans homes of course.

Except for one.

Shin Godzilla, or at least that's what Mothra said the humans called him. He was the irradiated and man-made equivalent of the King himself, bearing an Atomic anatomy not unlike the one the true Godzilla possessed, as well as his own devastating version of the Atomic Breath that could cut through even Ghidorah's hide.

The last feat was achieved when Ghidorah, having regenerated from San's (or Kevin's as the other Titans liked to call him) head, mistook Shin for Godzilla himself.

Of course, Ghidorah had dived down from the sky to attack while spewing a truly scathing amount of insults before recoiling at the creature that was clearly not the King himself.

Shin's glare was strong enough to make the now left placed Ichi swallow in fear and hesitance. The mutated version of the King then unleashed his own Atomic Breath, cutting clean through both Ichi's neck and the False King's left wing.

Long story short, Ghidorah became extremely reclusive in an attempt to avoid Shin's creepy visage as well as his wrath.

Godzilla himself had surfaced from the ocean at the behest of Mothra, who had encountered Shin near the southern edge of Japan. He had confronted Shin in a burning and nearly ruined Tokyo, before completely retreating upon seeing Shin's lower jaw unhinge and spread into two parts in preparation to fire his Atomic Breath.

Shin then followed Godzilla to the beach, watching like a confused puppy as the King nearly dived into the ocean to escape. Mothra was left to watch as Shin enacted his revenge on humanity by burning the rest of Tokyo and departing for nearby Russia.

Rodan, having heard about all of said events, now stared in disbelief as Shin walked across the ruined city at the base of his nest.

The man made Titan seemed to be lost, his small and beady eyes combed the area for what Rodan could only guess was familiar surroundings.

Rodan then banked to the right, trying to avoid Shin completely by circling around his volcano and entering his nest from the back.

Unfortunately, Shin's incredible senses made the plan useless as the the creature corrected his already stiff posture to look at the Fire Demon.

Rodan had to force himself not to shrink under the gaze of Shin. By everything holy, those _eyes_.

Rodan flew a bit faster, landing roughly on the edge of his volcano. His claws dug into the side of the mountain in his haste to enter the lava filled cauldron.

Shin began to turn towards the volcano, his mutated legs being somewhat clumsy in comparison to the King who was used to his thick legs.

Rodan panicked as Shin began to walk towards his home, utterly terrified of whatever thought Shin had in his mind for him.

The Fire Demon quickly reared back, twisting his neck before flinging the whale at Shin. He then dived into the volcano, his form disappearing into the lava pit in the span of seconds.

The whale hit Shin square in the chest, making the man made Titan jerk backwards slightly in both shock and pain. The mutated flesh of the Titan was still sore from his rapid evolution, despite him becoming more accustomed to it.

Shin looked down as best his stiff neck could, watching as the whale plopped onto the ground with an unceremonious slapping sound. The creature looked at it curiously for a moment before his unnaturally mobile tail moved.

The large skull-like growth on the end of said tail opened before bending down and biting into the tail of the aquatic creature. The tail rose, lifting the whale towards the mouth of Shin who bit into it. His stubby arms made him unable to do what his natural counterpart could, so he evolved his tail go compensate.

He walked slowly towards the volcano, his steps rumbling the ground around him. Rodan squeaked from inside his nest, knowing that Shin was approaching his home.

Rodan nearly excreted waste as Shin's head popped over the side of the volcano, the whale held firmly in his jagged teeth.

The mutated creature then dropped what was supposed to be Rodan's dinner into the volcano, with the aquatic meal landing safely on a solid part of the lava within. Rodan glanced at the whale before redirecting his gaze upwards.

Shin's head left the edge of the volcano and his steps grew softer as he left Rodan's home and moved hopefully towards the sea.

Rodan looked back at the perfectly consumable whale before dipping his head into the lava of his home and screeching every fear based emotion he had felt in the last fifteen minutes.


	2. Innocent Interference

MUTO. That was her codename, given to her by Humanity. Godzilla simply called her Insect, to show just how low she was compared to him. She personally viewed it as oppression. Her, the natural killer of Godzilla's species, bowing to the very thing they had personally evolved to slay.

It made the MUTO's blood boil. To be the subordinate of the only thing she was meant to destroy was infuriating. So much so that she simply couldn't get it out of her mind.

So she had spent a year consuming as much nuclear material as possible, in order to finally stand against this "King". She would've preferred Ghidorah, honestly. At least his nature was not directly tied to hers. Even Kong would've been an acceptable replacement to Godzilla.

In fact, Kong was the only Titan to directly refuse Ghidorah's commands. It had only angered the giant ape when what few Skullcrawlers not in hibernation surfaced to obey the three headed dragon's commands.

In any case, MUTO 3 was unhappy with her arrangement. She continued to hunt down and consume various nuclear materials, even raiding a nuclear plant itself when she had no other choice. Godzilla was none the wiser. He remained at sea, adamantly refusing to acknowledge Humanity as a threat.

So she kept her plan in motion. The more nuclear power she gained, the closer she was to finally bringing her own species back from extinction. The other Titans would have no choice but to obey her if she felled Godzilla. They would become food for her and her young, as well as the rest of Humanity's nuclear power.

Until Shin arrived.

He was the one to stop her plan two years worth of progress in. She had been consuming another nuclear plant on the coast of Japan with Humanity's worthless metal birds trying to stop her feast. It had been a useless effort, even with their greatest weapons.

The oxygen destroyer Godzilla had spoke of to the other Titans had not made an appearance since the final battle with Ghidorah and the sacrifice of the only human Godzilla supposedly respected.

The weapon would have surely killed her, but it seemed that Humanity was not willing to use it. Not even to save a valuable resource to them.

She had been deep in thought when the metal creatures the human's piloted began to run away, leaving her behind to finish her meal. She had been content at first. She could now consume the plentiful radiation with no interruptions.

Then Shin roared.

His form was like a horrific copy of her arch-nemesis, his skin bloody and stretched beyond what was natural. His teeth were jagged and his tail was like a creature all it's own, sporting a skull and a bloody mouth. His eyes were beady and locked in a strange sideways facing position, yet he could see her just like an eagle.

He roared again in what she could only guess was warning. Adding to the abnormality of the bloody Titan, his bioacoustics were just like Godzilla's but... warped.

_Warped and twisted and mutated_.

She felt fear. For the first time since Godzilla had stared her down, she felt a sense of dread creep into her body. She took a step back from the nuclear power plant in an attempt to convey her reluctance to confront him.

Shin didn't care. He roared again. Louder this time, as if he was trying to replicate Godzilla's alpha status. To her chagrin, he managed to execute it perfectly. Her instincts told her to run. To crawl away with all possible haste from this creature that sickeningly mimicked her greatest prey.

She took another set of steps back, letting out a chitter of submission. Her cries fell on deaf ears, as she could only assume that Shin did not care about her submission, only about her death or her complete retreat from the area.

She let out a full on screech, once again desperately trying to submit herself to Shin's horrible will.

He roared once more, and her terrified mind began to understand.

He was in pain. Agonizing pain that had stemmed from Humanity itself. They were the reason he was like this. The nuclear energy of the plant was the only thing that sedated the throbbing pain that raged in his body.

She was standing in his way. In the way of his relief.

MUTO then backed away in a full speed reverse sprint. She would not deny this thing it's wishes. Not when it seemed to be a horrible twisted abomination in Godzilla's form.

Shin seemed to accept her new distance from the nuclear plant, taking a step forward with nary a whimper from his jagged teeth. A rumble made it's way through the air, but it was too low for her to hear.

She took another few steps back, placing herself between two large buildings. She was more than forty football fields away now, but Shin's presence was unsettling all by itself.

Shin kept his gaze upon her as he approached the nuclear plant, his steps becoming more focused and swifter as he grew closer.

When he was finally no more than a few hundred yards away from the nuclear energy within the plant, Shin let out a low groan. It was like the bending of steel under great pressure, yet MUTO 3 understood it perfectly.

He was sighing. His pain was already beginning to fade and she could see it in his actions. His stiff muscles and posture began to relax, and the stretched skin over his body began to contort and shape itself into a more comfortable form.

Shin bent down, his stiff spine now evolving to become more bendable. He dipped his head into the nuclear power plant began to eat away at the waste barrels that she had adamantly avoided.

The bloody red glow around Shin's body brightened into a purple color as his body began to process the new nuclear energy.

MUTO 3 then let out another series of chitters, more than loud enough for Shin to hear. She tried to convey that the purer forms of uranium within the plant would easily be ten times more efficient than the waste he was consuming right now.

Shin seemed to translate the bioacoustics correctly. He moved his head a bit, biting into a barrel of more clean nuclear material.

It indeed seemed to help as Shin's low growl conveyed and even greater sense of ease to his pain. As if it hadn't existed at all. Then she watched as his body seemed to evolve before her eyes.

His skin began to ripple unnaturally and his radioactive aura shifted from a twisted and mutated isotope to one that was purer and more balanced. It was still warped and unable to be used by any other Titan, but it seemed to work for Shin.

The MUTO sighed. She believed that it was going to be a long time before she could resume her meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chapter was a bit darker than the ome before it. I wanted to set up a sort of translator for Shin, since it would be more senesible for at least one Titan to understand him.

Until next time!


	3. Meeting of Kings, Part 1

Many Titans knew how Godzilla felt towards his man made counterpart, with the main opinion being one of pure disgust. He was repulsed by such a creature, especially since it had a form reminiscent of his own. The second opinion was offense. He hated the fact that Shin was essentially a rival alpha to himself, adding to the list alongside the revived Ghidorah.

Finally, Godzilla was actually afraid of Shin. He knew that Shin's destructive potential was much greater than his own, and given enough time Shin could easily destroy the entire planet without the methods Ghidorah had to resort to.

However, none of the Titans knew how Shin felt about Godzilla. They had not interacted enough for Shin to fully recognize Godzilla as a living being, let alone an equal or threat.

With the recent discovery that only MUTO 3 could understand Shin, an idea popped into many of the Titan's heads. Mothra was the first to truly start thinking up a plan.

She took great liberties in setting up said plan, including crossing the treacherous storms that clouded Skull Island from the world. She had a few words with Kong, who agreed to have Skull Island be the stage for her plan. If it meant the Skullcrawlers would stay underground, he was all for it.

So Mothra set her plan into motion.

First, she needed to get MUTO 3 to be a proper translator. It took a great amount of persuading on Mothra's part, including a trade of small nuclear materials that Mothra promised to procure for the MUTO. The inhabitants of the nearby nuclear plant were left incredibly confused as they were aware that Mothra was one of the few Titans that didn't consume radiation.

MUTO 3 agreed eventually, with a few grumbles and muttered insults directed at Godzilla and her required prescence in order for the plan to work.

The second step to Mothra's plan was acquiring a mitigator in case things got ugly. Kong was already a good candidate, but after hearing about Shin's Atomic Breath she decided that Kong wouldn't be enough to stop both Godzillas.

So, she sought help from her now revived enemy.

Ghidorah.

It was hard enough to find him, as he had become incredibly secretive as a result of his encounter with Shin. He had hidden in America, near Niagra Falls. He had nestled himself safely under said geographical feature, his wings curled to unnaturally small sizes.

Kevin was more than happy to discover that Mothra was willing to let the water stay under the bridge, while Ichi and Ni were less than happy to know that they would be around Shin in exchange. Both heads were forced to fall under Kevin's command, as he was now the middle head.

Mothra left the cave feeling quite sorry for Ichi and Ni, now knowing painfully well the extent of their subjugation under Kevin. The happy go lucky head was what most Titans called not exactly smart, which meant that Ghidorah's actions after he left the cave would be less antagonistic and more... airheaded.

Godzilla would not be happy about that one.

Her next course of actions was making sure that both of the intended parties made it to Skull Island without meeting at sea and tearing each other apart. Ghidorah offered to draw Godzilla to Skull Island with a challenge, which was quickly declined.

MUTO 3 then suggested that she could keep Shin company until Godzilla was at Skull Island. Then she could guide Shin to said meeting place by riding upon his back.

With half of the problem solved, Mothra decided to take the other half and persuade Godzilla to come to Skull Island. She could take a role not dissimilar to the MUTO's, but it would simply make Godzilla suspicious.

She then asked Kong if she could tell Godzilla that he required help in order to drive the Skulcrawlers back underground. Kong was hesitant to the idea at first, as it would mean that Godzilla wouldn't be happy with him when he figured out that it was only half the case. Their last battle had ended in a draw, but both parties walked away fairly wounded.

With some pleading, Kong finally agreed, in exchange for a chance to keep Godzilla at Skull Island and help him hunt down what Skullcrawlers there were. And to keep the ones in hiding from coming out for a very long time. Mothra agreed, as she saw it as a fair trade.

With everything set into place, Mothra went around the world, notifying the other Titans that the dreaded meeting would take place in a months time, and to head to Skull Island to witness it.

Humanity as a whole recorded Mothra's journey across the world and her interactions with the other Titans. The event was enough to send Monarch into a scramble trying to figure out what the winged Titan was up to.

-Transition-

This was it. The promised moment. Godzilla had arrived at Skull Island and was busy dealing with Skullcrawlers along with Kong, and Shin was on his way to the Island with MUTO 3 in tow.

She hovered high above the destructive storm wall that hid Skull Island from the world, watching as a line of disturbed water moved past it. She could sense Shin's presence thanks to his unusually strong radioactivity. Even other Titans could, which gave them at least a few minutes to clear out of wherever they were when Shin was about to pass through.

MUTO 3 rode on Shin's back as he swam. The sight was, in Mothra's opinion, incredibly cute and honestly very inspiring. To see the natural hunter of Godzilla's kind riding on the back of a horribly mutated imitator and acting as a guide to said imitator gave Mothra a glimpse into the respect Godzilla had towards Serizawa.

The other Titans who could make it were hidden around Skull Island, with Rodan above the clouds alongside Mothra and Ghidorah hiding stealthily in the storm around the Island.

Scylla was clinging to the side of one of Skull Islands mountains while Behemoth was making his way onto land. Methuselah was sleeping soundly in the Russian tundra, quite literally not giving a shit about the event.

Rodan gave a caw as he circled the Island, tracing the ring that the storm made around it. Ghidorah remained silent, seemingly following the same pattern judging from the intensity and color of the lightning that moved about the storm.

As Shin grew closer to the Island, she saw Godzilla stop in his tracks as he crushed a Skullcrawler beneath his foot. Kong quickly finished off his respective Skullcrawler before looking over to Godzilla to see what was wrong.

Godzilla's growl was more than enough of a warning to Kong that his duty as a peacekeeper was about to become much more real.

Mothra was quick to let out a screech as she dove down from the highest altitude she could reach, gliding across the air in order to make her prescence known. As she passed over Scylla's hiding place she let out another loud screech, signaling the other Titans that the event was about to begin.

Godzilla looked over at Mothra as she passed over. He gave a growl of questioning, now slightly grumpy knowing that the Queen had a hand in this that he wasn't aware of.

Mothra circled around Kong before landing directly on his shoulder. After his rapid growth to roughly Godzilla's size, she could easily sit in his hand if he was in the mood to offer.

Ghidorah burst forth from the clouds with a small _Bidibidi_ sound. Ichi and Ni were visibly worried while Kevin remained neutral. Godzilla was about to roar a warning when Mothra chittered a small synopsis of the situation to her King, who gave her a look of beterayal.

She knew that she would need to do a lot in order to gain his trust back after this.

Rodan passed by overhead, cawing a greeting to Ghidorah who had perched on a nearby mountain. Kevin gave a smile and waved a wing in greeting while Ichi and Ni continued to worry about the task at hand.

Behemoth and Scylla met each other between a few hills, watching a bit farther from the rest of the Titans. Behemoth even offered Scylla a place in his back to see better which she gratefully accepted.

Shin's surfacing was quickly noticed by the Titans as he let out a horrible roar. MUTO 3 offered a calming chattering sound that conveyed Shin's emotions about the situation. He was noticeably nervous, as he felt quite intimidated by the sheer number of Titans on the island.

He pressed onwards, heading towards the large clearing that Godzilla awaited him at.

Kong gave a huff before moving over to a nearby plateau and sitting down. Mothra adjusted her position a bit as Kong scratched his chest. He sat across from Ghidroah's place on the mountain, reflecting their roles as moderators.

The MUTO gave a chitter as she dismounted Shins back and walked with him the rest of the way, assuring him that things would go smoothly as long as he remained calm. It seemed that Shin trusted her more than he did himself, walking nervously towards the clearing.

Godzilla kept his eyes locked on Shin, who was adamant on not returning the glare. In fact, Shin was so preoccupied with his anxieties that he didn't even notice Godzilla waiting for him until Godzilla huffed.

Shin visibly recoiled as he laid eyes on Godzilla, even taking a shuffle backwards until MUTO 3 placed a bladed leg on his thigh to calm him.

Shin then met Godzilla's dominating aura with his own aloof and unhinged one.

Shin crossed into the clearing calmly, his nervousness now seemingly gone from his mind. Godzilla watched with eyes like a hawk, not unlike Rodan who circled the area continuously.

Mothra, Kong and Ghidorah watched in suspense as MUTO 3 placed herself between the two powerful beings. Mothra allowed her wings to shift downward in worry before receiving a nonchalant huff from Kong.

Ghidorah on the other hand looked as if he was having a panic attack. His wings were locked onto the mountain with a death grip and all three heads were dipping backward in fear. It seemed that Shin had much more of an impact that Mothra had thought, but she hoped that they would pull through if the time arose.

MUTO 3 looked between the two before chittering her intentions and role as a translator, and that this event was meant to be a simple conversing between Godzilla and Shin. Godzilla gave an irritated huff at the statements while Shin maintained his unnatural stare.

Kong gave a small bark at Godzilla, conveying that he wanted this to be civil and that if Godzilla or Shin upset the balance to the Island, then he would personally see to it that they left with broken bones.

Godzilla rolled his eyes and resumed his stare at Shin, who now seemed to be zoning out rather than focusing his beady eyes at the King of the Monsters.

Ghidorah didn't make a sound, simply waiting for the moment when he was needed.

Scylla and Behemoth watched with nervous eyes. If either Shin or Godzilla went into battle mode, they would need to either retreat or help subdue the two Gods of Destruction.

Mothra simply hoped that this would go well.


End file.
